


In This Moment

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: There would be guilt in the morning; there would be shame and recriminations, but for now it was just him, him and Lisa.





	In This Moment

He wasn’t drunk. Yeah, in the morning, he’d say that he had been; that’s what he would blame this episode, this seduction, on. But the truth was, he was keenly aware of every sensation, every thrust, every erotic scrape of her lips across his sensitive nipples.  
  
He felt alive - strangely, inexplicably, alive, as she clenched her pussy tight around his length and rode him. With Lisa, there were no expectations, no judgements, no restrictions. All she wanted, all she needed, was for him to be there right there with her in this moment. And he was. _He was._ Robin was the furthest thing from his mind. The miles seemed to stretch so far between them that he wasn't sure that they would ever meet up again.  
  
There would be guilt in the morning; there would be shame and recriminations, but for now it was just him, him and Lisa. _PatrickandLisa._ All he could focus on was her pretty face and the way her sexy, full breasts jiggled enticingly in his face. Looking at her now, he wondered why he’d never fallen in love with her. He supposed it was because back when he first knew her, he hadn't even known what the word meant.  
  
She bounced atop him, his name repeatedly tearing from her plump lips. He suddenly paused the thrusting of his hips to look at her, to really _see_ her. She was … Beautiful.  
  
She stared questioningly at him as he became still. Her soft, expert fingers found the curve of his chin. “Why’d you stop? What’s wrong?” Stark vulnerability was in her brown eyes. He could see it even if she would have denied that it was there. He saw her, he really saw her. He got her, and if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that she got him in a way no one else seemed to.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong,” he answered honestly, beginning to pump himself into her anew. He soon exploded inside of her. Warm juices spilled down his legs.  
  
In the morning, he would regret this. He would cry over it and confess his sins to his faithful wife. But for now, there was nothing but this moment.  
  
And it was enough.


End file.
